In order to preserve energy of electronic devices, which may or may not be mobile, leakage current, and the corresponding leakage power reduction, needs to be addressed. This is especially true for electronic devices in mobile platform applications, such as notebook computers, cellular radiotelephone communication systems, two-way radio communication systems, one-way pagers, two-way pagers, personal communication systems (PCS), Personal Digital Assistants (PDA's) or other mobile electrical devices, which rely upon batteries to keep their applications running. The leakage current of an electrical device coupled to a battery in the idle state runs the battery down, and as a result shortens the amount of power available for the full operation of the electrical device and shortens the life of the battery.